


So we'll wait?

by Ukeleily



Series: I'll cut my nose to spite my face because that hurts less than dealing with you [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bailey - Freeform, Bailey isnt happy, Casey - Freeform, Casey Parker - Freeform, Dahlia - Freeform, Dahlia Qadri - Freeform, Hellmouth, Jessica - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi Schmitt - Freeform, LividLevi, Mentions of O'Malley - Freeform, Miranda Bailey - Freeform, Moving Out, Nico - Freeform, Nurses have all the info, O'Malley 2.0, Studying residents, Taryn - Freeform, Taryn Helm - Freeform, Taryn and Nico are at a loss, doctors handwriting, nancy - Freeform, nico kim - Freeform, owen - Freeform, owen hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: Levi makes bad decisions in the aftermath of the insulting. Unfortunately those decisions involve Owen's need to go back to the army in escaping his dumpster-fire of a life.





	So we'll wait?

Levi was currently on the phone with Taryn venting about Nico’s outburst. He was frustrated because clearly, she wasn’t understanding his position either.  
“Taryn I’m livid, he basically called me a failure”  
“There’s more to the situation than just that”  
“I don’t know that”  
“Exactly”  
“I’m moving out because now I know he looks at me that way. I mean he basically just proved that he looks passed me being a failure. I can be with someone like that.”  
“Look what he said is in no way correct, but you need to be understanding.”  
“I can’t deal with this right now, bye”  
“Don’t cut your nose to spite your face”  
“I will do as I please”  
Levi pressed the hang up button and was pacing in Nico’s living room. He hadn’t moved much of his things, so it wasn’t a difficult task. He was waiting on a small moving truck to arrive, so he was currently spending his time pondering Taryn’s conversation. He was beyond hurt; no words could describe the pain he felt when thinking back to what Nico said. His eyes stung with tears threatening to fall as he took a deep breath. Then suddenly the gears turned in his mind. He turned on his phone and scrolled through the contacts under H. He paused before clicking on the name Owen Hunt and went back to walking up and down the living room carpet.  
A few days ago Dr. Hunt had approached him offering him an opportunity of a lifetime. Levi was honored that he was chosen even though some nurses shook their heads in distaste muttering something along the lines of being another O’Malley. He said he would think about it sure of the fact that he would never in a million years take it because Nico was worth more than that. Now he wasn’t so sure of that.  
“Hey Schmitt”  
“I thought about it and due to recent circumstances, I think I’m going to take your offer”  
“Good, I’m glad”  
“How soon can we leave”  
“Tomorrow”  
“See you then”  
He hung up the phone and walked down with some boxes of furniture. After an hour he was finally done and walked up one last time to look at the apartment one last time. He looked through the drawers to take out a piece of paper and then he proceeded to grab a pen. He wrote him a goodbye letter wishing him the best of luck and mentioning he hoped he got the job he interviewed for. He got in his car and drove to a hotel, not prepared to tell his mother the news. I won’t tell anyone he thought.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fast-forward to the next day at 5 am in the morning. He was standing next to hunt looking through the large window. The sun was only slightly peaking out and different shades of golden were painted across their faces. They made eye contact out of the corner of their eyes.  
“Don’t tell anyone” Levi pleaded.  
“Told Bailey and that’s as far as it goes” Hunt responded.  
“Why’d you drop everything?” he continued.  
“Relationship problems”  
“Is that worth the potential mental trauma you could experience on the battlefield?”  
“I’ll deal with that when I cross that road”  
Their conversation was cut short by the speaker announcing their flight was boarding. He grabbed his luggage and proceeded to wait in the line.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Grey Sloan, the other three residents were helping each other study.  
“Has anyone seen Levi” Taryn asked.  
“Nope” answered Dahlia while reviewing her flash cards.  
“Which is weird” Casey added.  
“Since you guys are no help, I’m gonna ask Kim” Taryn yelled out over her shoulder on her way out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Dr.Kim can I talk to you for a sec” she whispered.  
Nico looked up from his charts. He looked like he had been crying all night. That’s rough she thought. He only offered a nod in response as they walked over to an empty lab. Taryn locked the door behind her as he took a seat. He fished his hand in his pocket for a crumpled paper. “Read it” Nico said. Helm’s face had confusion written all over it but she took the paper anyway. She looked down and squinted “Doctors handwriting” she commented. He gave a sad smile in response. He analyzed her face while reading and saw how it morphed into shock and concern.  
“I don’t know what any of this means, he said he was going somewhere with Dr.Hunt and he wouldn’t be home, I just -I don’t know where to go from here” His voice cracking.  
“Nurses” She said, almost as if she was remembering something important.  
“Excuse me?”  
“They know all” she further explained. She stood up abruptly to run out of the room.  
“Lead the way then” he said to the empty room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taryn and Nico were both out of breath by the time they arrived to the nurses’ station.  
“Hey Nancy” Taryn greeted the nurse.  
“Hiya, what’s up?” Nancy responded.  
“Do you know anything about the whole Hunt-Schmitt thing”  
“Yea who doesn’t?”  
“The rest of the hospital” Taryn deadpanned.  
“Basically, Jessica overheard the convo because everyone decides to talk at the stations” She voiced while rolling her eyes.  
Taryn signaled her to continue talking.  
“They went to one of the US army bases cause Schmitty signed a form so now they’re out of the country” Nancy saw both doctors’ shocked expressions but still continued to talk. “He’s coming back in like four months, I think. You know- assuming he’s not dead and whatever. His mother doesn’t even know so you should probably tell her. I’m sending positive vibes out into the universe because war is not good on the mind.”  
Taryn plastered a fake smile on her face and thanked the nurse. “To Bailey’s office” she ordered.  
“To Bailey’s office” Nico repeated in agreement.  
_________________________________________________________________________________-  
They knocked on her door and received an annoyed “come in” in response. “Dr. Helm, Dr. Kim is there something you need?” She inquired.  
“Yea, actually.” Helm said. “You knew about the war thing?”  
“What war thing?”  
“Schmitt and Hunt”  
“I swear he has to take the good ones, it’s like O’Malley 2.0” Bailey said to herself.  
“If you don’t mind me asking who is O’Malley?” Nico cut in.  
“He was an amazing doctor, he was like Schmitt in many ways. One day he announced that he was joining the army because Hunt convinced him to. He’s dead now though, he was so young.” She said sadly.  
“We have to stop him; I don’t want to be sitting in a church watching a casket with Levi’s loose limbs inside” Taryn ordered.  
“Wait-no, O’Malley didn’t die because he was on the battlefield, he died because that same day he jumped in front of a girl to save her life from a bus” Bailey said.  
Nico who was now pulling on his hair from sheer anxiety spoke up, “Doesn’t change the situation”  
“Calm yourself” Bailey sternly said.  
“Can’t you call Hunt or something and explain the situation. He hasn’t handed in the papers, yet right?” Taryn asked.  
She punched in a few numbers and put the phone on speaker, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.


End file.
